1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle control device, and more particularly to a vehicle control device capable of transmitting and receiving a signal from a portable equipment for certification of use permission of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a vehicle burglarproof device (vehicle control device) capable of transmitting and receiving a signal from a transmitter (portable equipment) for certification of use permission of a vehicle (see, for example, JP-A-10-176445). JP-A-10-176445 discloses a method of canceling a state of precautions (state, in which a vehicle electric source is OFF) without the use of a transmitter, in the case where a battery on a transmitter is discharged or the transmitter itself is out of order. As the method of canceling a state of precautions, a password having four figures is input by intermittent ringing of a contact of first and second switches provided on a vehicle. Specifically, an input start point and a breakpoint of a password are input by inputting the first switch and numeric values of respective figures are input according to frequencies, in which the second switch is input, whereby a password having four figures is input. Where the password is compared to and agrees with a normal code, which is recorded on the vehicle burglarproof device, the state of precautions is cancelled to afford starting of an engine.
However, JP-A-10-176445 involves a problem that an input work of a password is complex in inputting the password since it is necessary to repeat an operation corresponding to one figure, in which the second switch is input predetermined times corresponding to a numeral of the password, four times (corresponding to four figures) after the first switch is input.